Gundam Reboot Series: Legacy Saga
by X-Calibur
Summary: This is just a small sample of what I am working on. I am planning on rewriting the entire Gundam Wing story, its characters and even cross over elements of other Gundam series like Seed, 00, UC, etc. This is just a preview of things to come.
1. Sample

The car the team just hijacked unloaded soldiers and they pointed their guns on Heero, who raised his hands up.

"Alright, down on the ground now!" the lead man said, but Heero shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He had his hand on the grip of his holstered pistol, but had yet to draw it.

"Final warning."

"And here's my warning to you." Heero traced the ground around them with his finger. "There are heat sensitive explosives right below us. I'm not afraid to go out with a bang, but are you guys?"

The soldiers lowered their weapons when they can clearly see the explosives around them and then got knocked out by darts as the others rushed them.

"The car's clear." Duo said as he finished searching the stretched limo.

"Ok…where's Trieze?" Quatre asked seeing the rest of the car was empty.

The last soldier standing looked to them with a confused look. The others pointed their guns on him. It obviously wasn't a good day for him.

"What made you think we were transporting him? Do you even know what you just stole?" Then Quatre shot the man and knocked him out.

The 5 then turned to Sally, the one who gave them the Intel, the one who helped them set this up. She held her hands up.

"I can explains, guys." Wufei points his gun at her head and took her gun away.

"Talk fast before one of us decides to pull the trigger." Wufei said

"Duo, open the trunk" Heero ordered, his gun also out.

Duo went up the car and popped the trunk. Inside was a small box with ZAFT written on it. He sigh a bit as he tossed it to Quatre, who also sighed when he saw the logo.

"Zabi-Fanel Treaties Corp…Great, we've just robbed one of the most powerful corporations in the solar system."

Duo then opened the small box and it looked to be a hard drive.

"A very expensive looking hard drive made by the multi-trillion manufacturer of…everything. We got a cooked grenade in our hands. Let's take a look inside."

A bit later, Duo was hard at work trying to crack the device. He took a sip from his lemonade as he worked the computer.

"I can't get into it. It's locked out. We'd need an encryption key to unlock it. That same key also reworks the information so we can read it correctly. Even if I do crack the key, which I don't think my amazing awesome skills could, it'll be a bunch of nothing because it'll be scrambled."

Heero looked to Quatre and they both gave slight nods back to each other.

"Shoot her, burn everything." Quatre said, "Let's pack things up and back underground we go."

"Don't you want to know what's in the drive that's so important to Trieze that ZAFT sent it escorted by a small army?"

"No." Heero said, "And the less we know, the better. Trowa, please shoot her."

Trowa took out his handgun and checked the chamber before flicking the safety off and pulling Sally away to kill her.

"I can't just get your Trieze Khrushrenda just like that. It's more complicated. We have something here that's important to him and he'll want it back. Whatever it is, we can use it against Trieze!"

Wufei stepped up. She did help him out when he was in China and he owed her one.

"Listen to her. She's not going to sell us out so easily."

Heero turned to the Chinese warrior, who looked ready to fight them all to keep Sally alive. This was not a good thing for any of them.

"Listen here, Chang. I might not have spent nights with her in some exotic jungle like you did, but try to focus here. She threw us to the wolves so we can get some useless piece of shit back. She withheld information from us that put all of us in danger."

"It's leverage against Trieze." Sally said as Trowa was about to shoot her.

"This tech is built by ZAFT and they key is probably in their mainframe." Duo said "I…could get it, given the chance."

Heero stopped to think a little. They could use any intelligence of OZ and if ZAFT has something they want to break their little war with OZ, it might be worth the risk.

"Oh come on, you're not considering that!" Trowa said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Ease off your finger, Trowa." Wufei said. "She has a point. We can use this."

"Wufei's right, you know." Quatre said,

"Are you serious? We're not the good guys here to go off on some crusade for justice."

Wufei walked up to the 3rd pilot and into his eyes.

"12 men, Trowa." Wufei said, "12 powerful men on that shuttle at New Edwards. They wanted peace with the colonies, to end all this meaningless fighting. They knew of honor and justice…and we killed them for nothing. Our hands have their blood on them. You remember that?"

"Yes, I was there."

"Trieze will pay for putting us in that situation."

"What is this, a guilt trip?" Trowa said back. "I'm not doing this for those Alliance idiots. This isn't some revenge bullshit for me. I've got other issues to deal with. I'm shooting her right now."

"Hey, you don't like how I say things, the door's over there."

"And go where Wufei? We're fugitives. Wanted by the world, because of you and trigger happy Heero. So what do you want to do? Put us in a box and hide because you got your ass kicked by some pretty boy on his fancy boat?"

That struck a nerve with Wufei. He's held some bitterness since he got beaten by Trieze in that sword fight. The man turned to Trowa and punched him in the face.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that, Chang!" Trowa started to walk to the man, his gun in his hand. Quatre held him back. "I'm going to kill you first!"

Wufei responded the same and then drew his sword.

"I'm going to blow you away, Chang!"

"I'll fucking cut your fucking head off!" Wufei responded as this was starting to get out of hand as Duo jumped in to hold the two back telling them to cool off.

"Calm down, both of you!" Heero said as he jumped in as well.

Quatre finally helped forced the two from going at it with each other and making a potentially explosive situation worse. The world would be coming to an end when 2 Gundam pilots fight each other.

"They know we're alive, Trowa! They know Heero's alive after he blew himself up with Wing." Quatre said, "The only thing we have against them is what's on that drive. Cut her loose, bro"

"You cut her loose...bro," Trowa said as he stabbed his knife into a table and walked off.

Quatre cuts Sally's bindings off and whispered into her ear.

"This is on you, Sally if you mess with us again. Another one of these out burst because of you and you're gone. I might not want to kill you, but the other guys have no problem with that."

The following day, the crew got into a truck and was about to set off. Duo was missing from the pack. Trowa was sitting in the back seat, Quatre was driving and Heero was polishing his gun in the passenger seat. Then Wufei and Sally got into the truck. All Trowa needed to do was sniff the air around the two.

"Oh wow…this is just peachy." Trowa said in the most sarcastic tone you have ever heard from the ex-soldier.

Quatre then turned around after another sigh, seeing this situation isn't good for any of them.

"Alright, we're not going anywhere until you two stop this bullshit."

"Quatre, we're on a clock here. Let's go." Trowa said.

"Oh we're on a clock here." Quatre said back, imitating Trowa's voice as he pulled the key to the truck and dropped it on the floor,

Both Trowa and Wufei sighed a bit and glanced at each other.

"Well come on." Quatre said.

Trowa looked at Wufei for a bit and Wufei back at Trowa. Then after a moment, Trowa spoke first.

"Chang…I'm sorry I threaten to blow your head of."

Quatre chuckled a bit at the display of "comradeship".

"Oh, ha, ok that's good. That's good bro." He turned to Wufei. "Wufei?"

"Trowa, I'm sorry for threatening to cut your head of…and punching you in the face."

"Very good, wow. Now don't you two feel so much better?"

"No." Both of them said at the same time.

"Well I don't care. What I do care about is what we're doing next. I'd say let's go watch Maxwell get himself killed." He presented his fist to Heero, who smacked it with his own as you can see a smile forming on the assassin's mouth.

Duo was riding a cheap motorcycle towards the large office building. He had a couple ear pieces on and was listening to a song and humming it. He signed in at the front desk and then started to sing the sound almost loud enough for the entire room to hear him as he walked over to the elevator.

"Kyun, Kyun, kyun kyun." He started off as he waited for the elevator "KIRARI hikatte kyuukouka. GOOtto fukashite kyuujyoushou. nagaku o ohiku hikokikumode. Ookina. HAATO ga kasanete futatsu. aoi aosora RABUSAIN."

He walks into the elevator and then started to dance a bit as anyone paying attention to him, took a step back.

"I love you, you love me? dakedo karettara watashi yori."

When the elevator door shut, he stopped the act and decided to change outfits and when the elevator stopped, he ended looking like some computer geek, glasses and messy hair as well.

As he walked up to the office, he talked to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Iroquoi Pliskin from tech. I'm here to install the boss's new firewall."

"Mr. Clyne is not here right now. If you'd like to come back."

"I'll be in and out in a minute." Duo said, ignoring the woman's complaints as he walked into the office and began downloading the files. "Here we go…and I got it."

As he was about to walk out, he was stopped by a security guy.

"Iroquoi Pliskin? You didn't think you're the only one who likes Metal Gear Solid."

"Oh damn this is awkward…" Duo said as he got up with his briefcase. "Ok, listen-"

Then Duo just smacked the guy with the case and bolted out the door, accidently turning on his music player and it loudly played the song he was just listening to as he runs threw the offices.

"I need an exist guys!" He shouted over the comm.

"Down the hall and take a right to the elevator. You've got cover." Trowa said

Duo made it back to the elevator and called it, but then he was stopped by 3 security guys with guns pointed at him.

"Freeze!"

"Oh…this got real serious…" Duo turned and looked out the large window and grin a bit as he looked back to the guards. He then points his fingers like guns at them. "Now I'm warning you. I am a lethal killing machine. Was a secret Alliance experiment…They did stuff to me…Spooky stuff…Ok anal stuff. It turned me into a deadly telekinetic. As the great Gandhi once said...Don't start none…won't be none."

Then one of the guards looked at the others and put his gun down and then took out his handcuffs.

"Telekinetic your way out of this." The guard said before Duo shouted POW. The guard went down.

Then Duo used his other finger and shouted BOOM. The second guard also went flying back and down. Duo then points both his fingers at the last man standing.

"Feeling lucky…punk?" Duo said in his best Clint Eastwood impression.

He chuckled as he turned around and waved an ok at the window, which had 2 holes in it.

"Thanks for the cover, Heero."

On the office building across the street was Heero with his rifle as he waved back, though he really was far enough for no one to see.


	2. PreviewTrailer

The ruins of an empty castle were all that remains of a once powerful family.

House Fanel

Through great struggles and battles, it was rebuilt and now as the human race faces its greatest war in history; one man must call upon some uncommon people to save the world.

"These 5 are going to pilot the Gundams?"

"They might not look like much, but they'll get the job done."

"That is if they don't kill each other first. We've got an Assassin."

**Heero Yuy – The Assassin**

"They say he's some kind of super human. Do all kinds of fancy tricks."

"Duo Maxwell. Records say he was associated with rebels on L2."

**Duo Maxwell – The Outlaw**

"Seems to have a religious thing going on with his outfits. Think he's gone holier than thou on us?"

"Let's hope it means he can still kill people."

"Trowa Barton, or rather someone who's pretending to be him."

"Only think we know is that he was former OZ special forces."  
**  
Trowa Barton – The ex-Soldier**

"Now this is interesting. Quatre Raberba Wina. Only son and heir to the Wina Industry. He has a small army at his command. This kid can do a lot of damage."

**Quatre Wina – The Nobleman**

"Last on our list is a man named Wufei…from L5. Some kind of Samurai right?"

"I believe he's Chinese."

**Chang Wufei – The Warrior**

"So…let's see what these guys can do…."

***

**Year A.C.E. 195 **

A man standing around in the destroyed castle sighed as he looked around. Nothing was left standing tall. Suddenly, he turned to a man, who walked up to him.

"It wasn't your fault what happened here. You were just a child then. The Alliance did all this."

The lone man standing remained quiet as he had a flashback to the time when this castle was beautiful. Then, Mobile Suits from the Alliance came crashing onto the city.

A sign that was crushed reads "Welcome to Gaia, the royal Space Colony." A Leo crushed the sign as it opened fire.

Then, the man was brought back to the present.

"I'm not asking you to seek out revenge against Earth. I just want you to eliminate the Alliance. You're brother is already doing such a fine job."  
A white colored Gundam Mobile Suit sits quietly in the dark before it activates and red glowing eyes came on.

"You have a duty to the human race as a Nobleman of House Fanel, a guardian of mankind. That means you protect it from itself as well."

The visitor opened his coat which revealed a military uniform and a name tag that reads "P. Zala". Zala holds an old sword in his hand, almost a katana like but the hilt seemed like a more old European design.

"When you've figured out what to do, call me…We're waiting for you, Leon."

Just as Zala was about to leave, Leon turned to face the man, his dark brown hair almost shimmed in the light and his deep blue eyes almost had a glow to them.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time, Patrick…let's get to work." Leon Fanel picks up his sword and walks outside, revealing his Gundam Mobile Suit.

The five Gundams charged into battle and looked overhead as the skies parted. The shadows of drop ships darken the Earth and casted a shadow over the castle behind them.

"Heero, we've got Alliance reinforcements ahead." Duo shouted.

"Holy shit…" Trowa said as he saw the sheer volume of Mobile Suits coming at them.

Wufei just smirked and raised his beam glaive.

"Let's get this war started!" He shouted and jumped into combat.  
Dozens of white colored Mobile Suits from behind them transformed in unison into fighter.  
_  
It is said that in every age, a singular event that forever changes the world around us. A nexus._

"It's starting to feel like old times, right brother?" Trowa said as he stared at a photo of him with a man with hair style like him in OZ uniforms. He lifted his large gatling gun and open fire.

"We have Zabi-Fanel troops, incoming!"  
_  
It is said that the future is always born in pain. The history of war is the history of pain. If we are wise, what we learn from that pain matures into the promise into a better world, for we can no longer afford the mistakes of the past._

"What does Milliardo want?"

Leon turns to Relena,

"Your brother wants to finish the job my father started. When he's finished…Earth will be scorched forever."

"Dante."

"Leon…you are in over your head, little brother."

"Well…that's just how I roll. Right guys?" Leon turned and behind him was the 5 Pilots, who waved at the screen and Leon shot it with his gun.

Invading a castle was easy. Leon was familiar with how they are like. He aimed his grenade launcher at a door and destroyed it. Storming in by himself, he faced his nemesis. Trieze Khrushrenda. Aiming his rifle at him, Leon hesitated.

"Convince me why I shouldn't end you now?"

Trieze smiled at the man.

"Because, I can give you want you want, boy." Leon tighten his grip on the rifle as he blinked, "…Relena. She is so close to your heart, but you saw the vision…You can never have her…unless you change what can't be changed."

Zechs stands over the bridge of a ship and looks out at the view of Earth.

"The Romefellers want the colonies to look like the villains…Well, let's show them what real villains can do."

"What do we want? Who are we? Why are we here? Well that's simple."

Wing Zero transformed almost instant as it sped through the atmosphere.

"We all have something worth fighting for."

Deathscythe and Shenlong ignited their large beam weapons.

"Worth dying for…"

Trowa and Quatre went back to back, Heavyarms with its 2 guns spinning and Sandrock holding a large rifle for sniping.

"Worth living for."

The White Gundam, Leon was piloting landed on the ground, its silver colored dragon wings gave a large and fearsome spread. You look closer and see its name on the cockpit door.

**Escaflowne**

Leon's Gundam flapped its wings in a defensive posture as he took out 2 long solid blade swords. Then those sword glow and ignited with energy like beam sabers. Splitting down the blades, they seem to charge up with electric pulses. Taking aim, the swords together fired a large beam like a pair of buster rifles.

**  
****Legacy Saga  
Gundam Wing**

The Great Remake


End file.
